


[podfic of] Impermanence

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one constant thing over many annuals is that things change and never last. Glitch becomes Ambrose but nothing ever lasts forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic of] Impermanence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impermanence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132914) by [AndreaLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn). 



Title: Impermanence

Fandom: Tin Man

pairing: Cain/Ambrose, Glitch/Cain

Author: AndreaLyn

Time:57:21

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tin%20Man/Impermanence%20done.mp3), [M4B](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tin%20Man/Impermanence%20done.m4b)

Streaming


End file.
